


Blank Space

by aquaholicmermaid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, also i suck at following my original plans for the plot, it has come to my attention that i cannot write a proper smut, mainly because i dont have enough guts to do so, so i just throw in whatever my brain could muster at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaholicmermaid/pseuds/aquaholicmermaid
Summary: Everyone has their own "writer's block" moment. Believe it or not, Hamilton does too.So then what happens if he accidentally finds an intriguing method to get his gears in his brain running?





	

Alexander Hamilton is a man of many words. Everyone he knew knows the how the flick of his tongue and a curve of his pen are of his greatest weapons. He uses them like a warrior in battle, constantly in a state of war. But right now, his warrior-like self seemed to have gone astray, as he stare at the blank piece of paper in front of him, supposedly should be full of ideas about his next speech to be delivered tomorrow for the meeting with the delegates sent from the other company. Hamilton frowns; eyes scanning around the office floor hoping to find some sort of stimulation that would help him bring back his train of thought—

 

“Nothing,” he mumbled, banging his head on his wooden table as a sign of giving up. Hamilton puts down his pen and leans back on his swivel chair, his head slacking up as he stares into the ceiling. He closes his eyes for a moment, letting his mind go blank in the hope of a sudden pang of inspiration when he hears footsteps nearby. He didn’t want anyone to see him slacking off just because of a sudden writer’s block, and so he sat up and straightened himself, pretending to be busy with his ‘non-existent’ draft. Alexander hears a scoff and looks up to see Thomas Jefferson standing just a few feet away from him, talking to an intern whose expression made it seem like he’s face-to-face with the devil himself.

 

‘Poor guy,’ he muttered under his breath as he watches the scene. Seeing his crossed arms posture, tapping of one foot and a scowl plastered along his face, Jefferson was clearly upset about something. The intern slowly lowered his head, letting himself get chewed on by the taller man. After about ten minutes, Jefferson heaved out a small sigh and dismissed the other fellow, who quickly darted out of his sight. As soon as he left, Thomas’s eyes went to Hamilton, who was still watching him when it did, and for a second, Hamilton felt his heart jump. Not in a romantic way, but because of how terrifying Jefferson looked (and how utterly attractive he was even when angry).

 

“What the hell are you staring at?” he snapped at Hamilton, giving back a glare that would make a normal employee cower in fear. But Alexander persisted, and instead, raised a brow. “What had your knots tied up, Jefferson? Is it illegal for me to watch you torture a helpless co-worker? If I recall, us _higher-ups should be the one to assist them_.” Hamilton quotes Washington’s exact words during the time where their boss was giving specific instructions on how to handle the new interns.

 

“Fuck off, Hamilton. This is none of your business.” Jefferson walks to the nearby water dispenser which was conveniently right beside Hamilton’s desk and pours himself a cup of cold water, gulping it all down in one go. “And if I were you, I’d best not be caught slacking off.” He gestures to the empty piece of paper placed on Hamilton’s desk. The other frowns, and lets out a few curse words even though he knew he was being completely ignored by Jefferson.

 

“God I hate you so much” was the ending statement of Hamilton, followed by a slamming of his hands on the mahogany table. His eyes darted to his empty paper, ideas starting to fill up his mind after that sudden outburst at Thomas. With that note, he flips off Jefferson, with the other giving him a scoff and walking away as Alexander began scribbling down ideas that would contribute for the good of the company. Not long after, countless bullet points and paragraphs underneath filled a total of twenty pages. Hamilton beamed and tucked it away underneath his desk in a hard folder as he gives himself an imaginary pat on the back for doing a good job yet again. He was the only one left in the office, but Alexander wasn’t particularly concerned with the term “working hours”. He stretches his arms, and his eyes fell on the empty office room of Jefferson. He blinks once, twice, before a crazy idea came into mind. With a nod, he stands and steps out of the office, ready to go home and sleep his drained brain off, hoping that his innovative yet crazy scheme would work.

 

\--

 

John Laurens’ voice thundered all throughout the bar as he swings a glass of beer, requesting for a toast to their successful contract with The Brits Company earlier. He lets out a hyena laugh as the glasses made a ‘clink’ upon the contact and proceeds to gulp it all down. Laurens then sat down for a good five seconds, drunk as hell before standing up again, raising another one.

 

“And! Another toast to…” His finger groggily points to Hamilton “Alexa…nduuuur… for his never-ending ideas and his… his inability to shut up! Without him, we wouldn’t have made this deal a complete success!”

 

Hercules Mulligan banged his hand continuously on the table, and Lafayette cheered. Hamilton grinned at the show of appreciation as he takes in another glass. Not long after, the four started to feel the alcohol kicking in their systems, as they sang and talked even more loudly. Of course, it was Hamilton’s voice that rose above the others, as he started babbling out unrelated topics one right after another. It didn’t take long for him to start spilling out something he shouldn’t.

 

“Y’knoooooow…” Alexander mutters, “Y’all should thank Thomas…too.” He  points out, with eyes blinking slowly while explaining. “You know how we allllllways fight? Well…” Hamilton lets out a drunk-filled laughter. “I did some of that on purrrrpose. He… our arguments… are better than a cup of hot coffee. Somehow, it helps me write. HAH. Can you believe that?! But shhh… don’t tell Jefferson…” The man lets out a quick soft laugh as he relays his method before glancing on his wristwatch, showing that it is almost 2 in the morning.

 

“Oh…? I should be going…” Hamilton wobbles up as he takes his jacket which was hanging on his chair and his car keys that were placed on the table as he bids good bye to Lafayette, Mulligan and Laurens, who started singing some weird song Alexander’s not quite familiar with… yet somehow he thought he knew.

 

“THE GREATEST CITY IN THE WOOOOORLD~!” Their voices echoed throughout the room as they danced and sang their hearts out.

 

\--

 

Hamilton walks out of the bar and makes a beeline for his car, unlocking it with rather difficulty as he tries to adjust his vision. A minute passed before he was able to open his car door and stepped inside the vehicle. As he proceeds to close the door, Alexander, out of nowhere, starts chuckling to himself. He then began to start the car and drove for about three minutes before his vision started to get blurry. Luckily, he was able to park down on a dark road with no signs of life anywhere. He grabs his phone from his pocket as his thumb scrolls down the contact list and stops at ‘ _Asshat_ ’. Without any hesitation, Hamilton pushes the dial button and waits for a certain someone to answer.

 

A grumble greets him after a minute, followed by a “What the fuck?” from none other than Thomas. His tone sounded more annoyed than angry for being woken up, but only sighed as he found out who called him at this god-forbid hour. He breathes out and strangely answers back in a calming tone the other person on the line. “What do you want, Hamilton?”

 

Alexander lets out a chuckle as he hears Thomas’ voice on the line. “Yo, T.J. Glad you answered. I thought you….you ‘wurz sleeping. Hehehe…” He hiccups, before proceeding to talk and blabber utter nonsense, really. Alex then spends a good five minutes chattering about his plans and Thomas was ready to cut him off when something that Hamilton mentioned sparked his interest.

 

“And by the way… M’really sorry for making you mad all the time.” Alex states, his voice suddenly lowering in an even more drunken tone. “S’just… you’re just sooooo smart and amazing and handsome and uh… smart. And you’re my…uhm…what was the word Angelica used? Intellectual equal? Was that it? I don’t know.” He laughs some more before letting out a groan. “…not…feeling well… goodnight.” The call cuts off, and Thomas was now wide awake. He sat up and tried to reach Hamilton again, but to no avail. He opened a tracker app on his phone and searched Alexander’s location. He knew that the other was drunk off his ass during the time he made the call, and now he’s apparently passed out somewhere alone.

 

The app was able to successfully track down Alexander’s phone, at least. Thomas, without any hesitation, quickly dresses up and drives to where it showed Alex was. Thankfully, he immediately spotted the other’s car and parked just right behind it.  Jefferson stepped out and walked to peek inside. He was greeted with a drooling Hamilton whose head was rested on the steering wheel and his left hand clutching his phone. Thomas lets out an annoyed sound and quickly opened up the car. “Stupid bastard even forgot to lock his fucking car,” he mutters before shaking Alexander’s shoulder. “Hey, wake the fuck up, Hamilton.”

 

He then realized that Alex was out cold, and before you know it, Thomas suddenly grabs the smaller man by his back and legs and was carrying him in a bridal style, walking to where his car was. Before they could reach the planned destination, Jefferson felt two arms snaking their way up to his neck before getting enveloped by it. He stops to meet Hamilton’s gaze, whom he found was half-opened. Thomas was about to say something when Alexander suddenly leaned up to the taller man and connected their lips together for a brief period of time, before collapsing again in Jefferson’s arms.

 

Thomas stood aghast; a myriad of thoughts came running through his mind. He sets down Hamilton gently on the back seat, making sure the smaller of the two was comfortable. As he drove back to his apartment, his mind was now buzzing with questions such as “ _Why the hell did this bastard kiss me_ ” and “ _Why am I not upset about this_ ” and “ _Truth be told, Hamilton is really quite something_ ” and “ _What even are you thinking about, Thomas? He’s your political rival! Get your shit together_ ”

 

He stops and parks his car in his driveway, grabbing his house keys from his pocket before carefully picking up Hamilton again in the same manner earlier. He opened the door, and headed straight for the bedroom, where he laid down Alexander on his bed stacked with pillows. Thomas sat down on the side of the mattress and watched the younger moved and groaned, apparently sensing the sudden change of location, but he never opened his eyes to confirm it. Jefferson placed a hand on his forehead and massages it, muttering, “Why the fuck am I acting like it’s my honeymoon or something?”

 

As he was about to stand up and spend the night on the couch, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist as he felt himself being pulled back on the bed. Hamilton absentmindedly grabbed the opportunity to let himself get spooned by the taller man, as he adjusts himself to Thomas. Jefferson’s face quickly goes red, but he decides not to pull away from the spot and instead, just relaxes to the position. His head goes to Hamilton’s exposed neck, as the man inhaled the scent of coffee and alcohol… and a bit of something minty. He felt himself get drawn and decided to wrap his arms around the other.

 

\--

 

Alexander let out a moan as he stretched his arms and legs before sitting up without opening his eyes just yet. He scratched his head, trying to recall what had happened last night after he had about five glasses of beer. He then slowly blinks his eyes open, trying to adjust to the outburst of light coming through the window near the bed when he—Wait. He didn’t have a window near the bed. His eyes were now wide open as looked around the unfamiliar room, before his gaze wandered to a mysterious figure next to him covered in sheets. His heart began to race as he slowly unveiled it, revealing Thomas who had nothing but boxers on. There was a pause as he felt himself wandering down to Jefferson’s well-toned abs before snapping himself back to reality.

 

Hamilton lets out an ear-shattering scream before he wakes Thomas up fully with a loud “WHAT. THE. FUCK?!” With that, Jefferson groans, opening his eyes to meet Hamilton’s. He curls his lips into a smile, and says in a teasing tone, “Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?”

 

Alex grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it to cover Thomas’ purely, handsome sneer. “What the fuck am I doing here?! And why the hell do you not have any clothes on?! Did you kidnap me? I am going to report you to the police!” He practically was screaming his head off, but Thomas quickly took care of that by pressing his lips onto the other. Hamilton gasped at the sudden action, but was proven as an effective way for shutting him up as he automatically melts into the kiss. He felt a hand snaked its way up his back and the next thing he knew, he was laying back on the bed again, with Thomas’s arms stretched on his sides, cornering him.

 

Jefferson slowly leaned in on him and whispered lowly on the other’s ear, “Always the talker, eh, Alex? Screaming at me after I helped your sorry drunk ass earlier?” He smirks before kissing Hamilton’s neck inch by inch. “I wonder how can I make that pretty mouth of yours shut up for a whole day?” He captured Hamilton’s lips again and shares a heated kiss, his tongue taking domination, prying its way into the other’s mouth, resulting in Alexander letting out a long moan as he grows needier by the second.

Thomas pulls away as he admires Hamilton looking all flushed red and eyes full of lust. Both were breathing heavily, ‘desire’ plastered all across their faces. But first, Jefferson had to confirm something.

 

“Alex… do you hate me?” he asked, eyes suddenly fell back in a serious gaze as he waits for a reply, which was quickly returned and answered in the usual Hamilton way.

 

“Look, Thomas. You’re almost naked. I am in your bed. I let you kiss me twice now. You’re fucking on top of me and I am already half-hard. And you ask me if I hate you!?” Hamilton replies, his hands going up to grab the curly locks of the other. “I fight with you all the time because it gives me an unbelievable rush that I couldn’t explain, okay? Politically, yes, I hate you because you have shitty beliefs” He leans up and kisses the other. “But as a person? No, I don’t. So can we back to where we stopped and just fuck me already?”

 

“Tsk tsk. You’re so impatient.” Jefferson responds to Hamilton’s request by grinding onto him in a slow matter, which earned a groan from the smaller man. “I like to take my time on these things, you know? Enjoy life’s moments.”

 

“You sound like a fucking greeting card. And if you don’t get on with it, I will immediately stand up and walk away. So can you just _please_ shut the fuck up?”

 

\--

 

From that day, Hamilton realized that Thomas Jefferson was the only one who could help fill his mind with words and ideas and at the same time, make his mind blank with something far less than innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a result of my own writer's block moment so sorry if the plot's kinda confusing?  
> i've been watching too many kdramas
> 
>  
> 
> I'M SORRY I REALLY CANNOT WRITE SMUT.


End file.
